I have you
by ShannonandStella
Summary: A re-write of my other story I got you. JJ helps Emily after a difficult case.


As Emily sat down on the leather chair in the jet she looked out the window resting her head, the case they had just worked was hard for her. Woman who had abortions when they were teenagers had been killed, this had hit home for Emily. Rossi being the only one who knew about the abortion let Emily be distant, the others were starting to worry especially her girlfriend. JJ sat down next to Emily and placed a blue blanket over their legs before she placed her head comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Em, what's wrong?" Asked JJ as she placed her palm gently on Emily's cheek as she held Emily's right hand under the blanket with her left, She worried greatly as her girlfriend withdrew from conversation and continued to stare out of the jet window. "Do you want to talk about it when we get home?" asked JJ trying to lure some sort of reaction out of her girlfriend.

"Maybe" Replied Emily as she gave JJ's hand a slight squeeze under the blanket as she continued to look into the night sky.

"Okay Em, But I am here if you want to talk" said JJ kissing Emily's forehead lightly before leaning back against the chair as she continued to run her fingers lightly over Emily's knuckles.

"Thank you JJ" Came Emily's reply as she turned away from the darkness outside of the jet and leaned her head snuggly against JJ's neck as she sunk further into her girlfriends embrace finding comfort within it. Emily started to drift asleep as JJ kept running her fingers through the older woman's hair pacing soft kisses to her head every now and again. As they were about to land JJ woke Emily from her sleep and as Emily stretched some of her bones popped loudly back into place she placed a hand on her stomach. JJ looked confused for a second before dismissing the thought as she put the seat belt on to land.

It took an hour to for Jennifer to drive Emily and herself back to their house as Emily stared blankly out the window, watching the lights go past in the darkness. JJ sighed knowing that Emily would probably not tell her what was going on and if she pushed that they would get in a fight.

After another ten minutes of driving through the streets JJ pulled up outside her and Emily's house, turning the car of JJ noticed that Emily hadn't moved a muscle and kept staring out the window. JJ opened the car door and got the bags out of the back of the car before walking to the front door and opening it before she realised that Emily had followed her as Emily's hand brushed lightly over her the small of her back. Emily walked straight towards the bathroom at the end of the hall on the bottom level, hearing the spray of the shower start JJ sat down on the sofa placing her head in her hands letting a tear escape. Emily came out ten minutes later seeing her girlfriend upset Emily walked over to her sitting down beside her and placing a comforting hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"JJ what's wrong?" Asked Emily, Her voice croaking

"Emily, do you really have to ask that question? My girlfriend won't tell me what's wrong with her, I don't know if it is me or the case, but Emily the whole case you have been distant" said JJ as she let more tears fall down her face as she swatted Emily's hand away from thigh as she walked towards the window as she looked out into the street light lit street.

"JJ, I am not upset with you, at no point was I" said Emily as she hugged her crying girlfriend from behind, wrapping her arms around the slim waist "The case brought back many realities for me."

"Then Emily what is it?" Begged JJ, as she relaxed into Emily's embrace. Her head resting against Emily's collarbone comfortably.

"JJ, come on let's sit down" said Emily taking her girlfriends had within hers as she walked towards the sofa before pulling JJ onto her lap and wrapping her arms around JJ's waist again. "As you know my mother dragged me around heaps when I was younger due to her job. I was fifteen when I meet two teenagers like me, at that point I was desperate to have friends and I had sex with one of them. I got pregnant" said Emily letting a tear slide down her cheek as she placed her head on JJ's shoulder as she got the strength from her girlfriend "I was scared and got turned away from the priest of my church, I was lost and confused I got an abortion but there was a complication with the procedure. I can never carry a child" said Emily letting her tears flow freely down her face.

JJ turned around in Emily's embrace as she looked into the older woman's eyes as she wiped away the free flowing tears with the pads of her thumbs before she placed a kiss to each of Emily's cheeks.

"I am sorry Em" said JJ as she kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back "I shouldn't have pushed" said JJ as she felt the familiar tie of knots as the guilt flooded through her system.

"You don't have to be sorry, I was going to tell you soon anyway but the case came up it affected me for than I thought it would" said Emily wiping the last of JJ's tears from the blondes face before placing her own kiss against the blonde's lips.

"Did you want a kid Em?" asked JJ, letting a small smile creep over her face. They had only been dating for two months, a month after JJ's drunken one night stand with Will.

"Yeah, I always have wanted kids" said Emily confused by the change of topic, JJ smiled kissing Emily quickly again before pulling back and looking into the blondes brown eyes.

"I was going to tell you two days ago but then the case came up. I didn't realise until a week ago because work has been so crazy that I had missed my period, I am pregnant Em" said JJ, Emily didn't pull back but instead pulled JJ into a tight embrace and placed a kiss to JJ's forehead her frown now replaced with a smile.

"Are you serious JJ?" asked Emily her smile growing by the second, JJ nodded and lifted her t-shirt up showing her partner, the slight bump that protruded on her stomach.

"How the hell did I miss that?" asked Emily as she rolled her eyes at the way that she had missed the growing of JJ's stomach.

"You may be a profiler Em, but I have worked with profilers for 5 years I know how to keep certain things away from people" said JJ laughing as Emily lightly slapped her on the arm giving her a goofy grin.

"I love you Jennifer" said Emily kissing JJ lightly her grin not leaving her face.

"I love you too Emily" JJ said a large smile appearing on her face when Emily placed a hand on her baby bump as JJ rested her hands on top of Emily's letting the love and warmth flow through them.

* * *

><p>A.N: feel free to leave me a review or an PM, No flames please.<p> 


End file.
